


Captain America: Liberty's Protector

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Series: Marvel 1616 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 2





	1. The Man Out Of Time

**BROOKYLN, NEW YORK**

**NOVEMBER 2000**

We open on a warm sunny day inside a cafe in Brooklyn. A waitress leaves off a cup of coffee for an obscured man, who gives her the money he owes and a tip.

???: Thank you.

He takes a sip as he looks at the news report about a Wakandan Civil War that was ended thanks to T'Challa intervening. Cue an explosion going off somewhere downtown, causing the guy to stand up, leave the building, and head towards a motorcycle. At a science research facility owned by XanaTronics, we see agents of AIM scrounging for any useful tech. Their leader walks in. It is the techno villain known as Machinesmith.

Machinesmith: Well, boys, what have ya got?

AIM Agent 1: Well, Boss, it's mostly guns with tracking bullets and-.

Bill: Hey, I think I might've got something better!

Bill presses a few buttons in a combination lock and a suit of armour emerges. As suit that bears a striking resemblance to Xanatos' Crimson Gargoyle armour. Machinesmith grins at the suit and turns to the agent that found it.

Machinesmith: Good job, Bill. Let's load up what we can and leave me the suit. I'll deal with it myself. A work of art needs to be handled with care.

Cue the lookout standing guard running inside.

AIM Agent 2: Crap!!! Boss, it's him! He's coming here!

Machinesmith: Oh, for the love of... Who?!

Cue several AIM Agents getting knocked aside by the mighty shield of Captain America. The First Avenger and the guy that punched Hilter stands in the doorway and catches his mighty shield.

Captain America: Hello, Fellas. Why don't you drop the guns and we can settle this the easy way.

Machinesmith: Captain America. Always a pleasure to meet a hero as legendary as you.

Captain America: I take it you're the man in charge here? 

Machinesmith: Machinesmith, at your service. Now, why don't you let us carry on and we'll pretend this never happened.

Captain America: Sorry, Son, but there's little chance of that happening.

Machinesmith chuckles at that.

Machinesmith: I was hoping you'd say that. Boys, kill him.

AIM Agent 1: WHAT?! But, Boss, that's Captain America!

Machinesmith: Fine. Kill him honourably!

The AIM Agents just shrug and aim their weapons at the legendary WWII hero, who responds by throwing his shield at a wall. The weapon bounces from wall to AIM Agent to wall until only Bill is left standing. Cap gives Bill a look... and Bill responds by dropping his gun and running out of the building with his hands up. Cap looks at Machinesmith, who has intergrated the armour plating and weapons of The Gargoyle Armour onto himself.

Machinesmith: Gotta hand it to Xanatos, Cap! He made better stuff than Stark ever did!

Captain America decides to attach his shield to the back of his uniform and gets into a stance.

Captain America: Let's put that to the test, shall we?

Machinesmith: I like the way you think. Shame that it will be the last time you do so.

Machine smith starts blasting at Cap, who ducks behind cover after grabbing a gun off an unconscious AIM Agent. Machinesmith keeps blasting until the barrels of his laser blasters heat up too much. Cap leaps out of cover and fires several shots that destroy each laser blaster. Machinesmith responds by doing a flight charge that Cap dodges and counters with a shield throw that badly dents the jet pack. Machinesmith then swoops in for a brief fist fight, attempting strike after strike. Cap just dodges and parries each attempted blow and uses a little ninjitsu to counterattack. Machinesmith is backed up against the door once Cap kicked him a few times.

Captain America: Considered surrendering yet?

Machinesmith: Go to hell.

Cap just shrugs and tackles the villain out into the main street, landing right in front of a police car. A ploice car that's being driven by George Stacy. Cap stands up after delivering a knock out punch to Machinesmith's forehead. Cap looks to Officer Stacy, who steps out of the vehicle.

Captain America: Officer, this man attempted a robbery. Maybe it's best to get him to a cell.

George nods as Cap begins walking away from the scene.

George Stacy: Alright, Boys, let's get these guys down to the station.

Suddenly, to Cap's surprise, a SHIELD Quinjet hovers over the area and several agents exit in order to surround Cap with their weapons aimed at him. Cap gets ready to fight...

Nick Fury: At ease, Soldier.

Cap looks at Fury, with a look of confusion and hostility.

Nick Fury: Men, unless you want to see this hero in action again, stand down.

The agents stand to attention and back away.

Nick Fury: Sorry about that, Steve.

Captain America: You could've called me at my house, Colonel.

Nick Fury: I did. No answer. I figured you'd be doing something like this or going out for a stroll around the neighbourhood.

Captain America: Mind if I ask what you want, Sir?

Nick Fury: You may but I'll tell you once we find a more private place to talk.

Captain America: Right this way.

They walk down the street as we fade to the cafe Steve was in prior to fighting Machinesmith.

Nick Fury: I take it you're still familiar with HYDRA?

Steve: Yes, Sir. Been fighting them and their leader since we joined the war. Stark mentioned they were still kicking around in this day and age.

Nick Fury: Well, my intelligence officers are telling me they are making a comeback, and I'd like your help in the matter.

Steve: I don't know how I'd help. I wouldn't know if they've changed much since The War.

Nick Fury: Trust me, they're still the same scum that worked alongside Hitler despite what they and their supporters tell you.

Steve: I take it you've had a few run ins with them?

Nick Fury: Yup, and barely escaped with my head attached. Although, they did manage to inflict a scar or two.

Fury points to his eyepatch as he says that last setence and then takes another sip of his coffee before changing the subject briefly.

Nick Fury: By the way, how are you finding things in The Modern Age?

Steve: Have to say, I'm surprised at a lot of the things I missed out on. The library has been helpful when I wanted to check out what happened for the past few decades I was in the ice. Still, it's a bit strange with all the new heroes and villains running around.

Nick Fury: Can't argue with that. How else would you describe Crystar The Crystal Warrior?

Steve: Who's that?

Nick Fury: Exactly. So, you're in?

Steve: Hard to say no, Sir.

Nick Fury: Right answer. C'mon.

They walk out of the cafe and head towards a quinjet and step inside the vehicle. It hovers up towards the skyline and zooms across the city and out towards the water. We cut to black.


	2. The Team And Nick's Past Encounter

We open with The Quinjet beginning it's final approach towards The SHIELD Helicarrier. It lands on the runway of the massive vehicle. Cap and Fury exit, and are greeted by several saluting agents led by a blonde haired woman.

Nick Fury: Agent 13.

Agent 13: Colonel Fury. Captain Rogers, it's an honour to meet you in person.

Captain America: Thank you, Ma'am.

Nick Fury: She is one of our best reconnaissance agents, trained by Agent Romanov herself.

Captain America: Is Nat here?

Agent 13: You just missed her, Captain. She had another assignment in Tibet to oversee.

Nick Fury: Walk with me, Agent.

All three head towards a door that leads inside the airship, which begins testing it's improved cloaking tech. In a hallway, Cap looks at his surroundings of the improved helicarrier.

Captain America: You seem to have made some upgrades since the last time I was here, Sir.

Nick Fury: You can thank Stark for overseeing the upgrades. The man has a knack for technology like his old man. Agent, how are we doing?

Agent 13: We've run every test, sir, and it's safe to say this bird won't be crashing and/or exploding in the foreseeable future.

They arrive on the bridge and several agents look to see Cap, making them start gossiping. Nick Fury stands in front of several monitors and pulls up a hologram of a man in his mid forties.

Nick Fury: This is HYDRA's new boss. Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker.

Captain America: He's still alive? How?

Nick Fury: The old bastard has somehow got his own personal fountain of youth attached to his right arm. Dubbed Satan's Claw. Dude loves being dramatic. In order to restore him to his prime, he has to grab someone with the claw and drain their life force. It is unethical and goes against every law known to man.

Captain America: And where is he now?

Agent 13: That's what we don't know. That may change once we get underway with your assignment, sir.

Captain America: Miss, you don't have to call me captain or sir.

Agent 13: Sure thing, sir.

Nick Fury: Sorry, Agent 13 would rather do things by-the-book. Anyway, according to our intelligence HYDRA is planning a raid somewhere in The UK. We've narrowed it down to Scotland and Northern Ireland.

Captain America: And who's our source, sir?

Nick Fury: You'll know in time, Captain. Agent, show Cap who he'll be working with on this mission.

Agent 13: Right this way, Captain Rogers.

Fury looks at the image of Strucker once Cap and Agent 13 walk off the bridge. We fade to a younger Nick Fury with a group of soldiers hiding in a bush, keeping out of sight from a passing HYDRA soldier.

**NORWAY, SIX YEARS AGO...**

One of the soldiers, John Garrett, quietly moves up to Fury.

Garrett: Anytime now, Nicky.

Nick Fury: Okay, boys, let's take them down before the food gets put in the oven. John, you take half your men down the left flank. I've got the right.

Garrett: Gotcha.

Nick Fury: NOW!

The group rush out gun blazing as every soldier they come across get shot before tthey have a chance to react. Fury goes for the watchtower, taking little casualties. Garrett barges into a small house and shoots every soldier inside... before noticing all the young children inside. He lowers his gun just as Fury arrives.

Nick Fury: My God...

Garrett: This was never on the intel.

Nick Fury: No. C'mon, let's get them to safety.

A few minutes later, a group of four soldiers escort the children towards a town while Fury gives the building one more sweep. Cue a girl leaping out and attacking Fury. Fury manages to restrain her as she proceeds to kick him.

Nick Fury: Hey! I'm not your enemy.

The girl's hands begin to glow green energy and she blasts Fury outside. Garrett and his remaining men rush to aim their guns at the girl, who crawls up the side of the building and begins to rush towards Fury, screaming at him. Fury gets out his badge, which makes the girl stop in her tracks.

Nick Fury: That's right, I'm one of the good guys. I'm not going to hurt you. You can keep this. That okay?

The girl takes it before resuming galring at Fury's allies.

Nick Fury: John, lower your weapons.

Garrett does so, followed by his men.

Girl: Jessica. Jessica Drew.

Garrett: Looks like Nicky made a friend, boys.

Cue brief chuckling. Fury gives them a glare, which makes them stop and whistle innocently. Nick walks over to Jessica and offers a hand.

Nick Fury: C'mon, let's get you out of here-. [notices something behind the girl] LOOK OUT!!!

Nick pushes Jessica out of the way and a grenade explodes in Nick's eye. Nick yells in pain while HYDRA Soldiers surround Garrett's men and shoot them dead. Two soldiers restrain Jessica, who screams in terror. A car drives up and a man steps out and walks over to Nick and Garrett. The man kneels down and reveals himself to be...

Baron Strucker: Ah, Captain Nicholas Joseph Fury, it's pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard so much about you and your work.

Nick Fury: Same here. Not impressed, honestly. Then again, there's nothing impressive about Nazis.

Strucker punches Nick in the face with Satan's Claw and stands back up.

Baron Strucker: Take zem and put zem in cells.

HYDRA Soldiers grab Nick and John, roughly, and drag them inside the compound. Nick Fury grits his teeth as he clutches the piece of cloth over his bleeding eye. We fade to white before returning to...

**PRESENT DAY**

Cap looks at Agent 13 while they are in an elevator.

Captain America: How long have you been with SHIELD?

Agent 13: I have been in service for four years come tomorrow. My aunt used to be one of the founders and I wanted to follow in her footsteps.

Captain America: Does she know about you being a SHIELD Agent?

Agent 13: Yup, and she's proud of my work. She also spoke highly of you whenever I visit, about you saving her life back in the war.

Captain America is about to ask another question but the elevator door pins before opening. They step out and enter the tech lab. Cue a drone flying past Cap's head.

Fitz: Sorry about that. I was just making sure everything is ready for the mission.

Simmons: I told you to do that before we were debriefed, Leo.

Fitz: Sorry, Jemma, but I had other priorities.

Simmons: Right. Oh, Agent 13! Sorry about the mess. We didn't hear you come in.

Agent 13 smirks at their banter before looking at Steve, who is slightly confused.

Agent 13: At ease, Doctor. Captain Rogers, meet Fitz-Simmons. They are the best in the field and good friends of mine.

Captain America: [offering a hand shake] Good to meet you both.

Fitz: I'm Fitz, and my partner is Simmons.

Simmons: Hello, Captain Rogers. I have to say it is great to finally meet you, Sir.

Fitz: Aye, and we're going on a mission with you as Tech Support.

Captain America: It's good to have you on board. What do you do?

Simmons: I'm a bio scientist.

Fitz: Tech wizard, I believe the saying goes.

Captain America: Good to have you both on board. Wheels up in five minutes.

Fitz-Simmons: Aye, sir.

Cap and Sharon leave... just as our two scientists start squeeing. On the airstrip, our team of four stand in awe as a massive plane emerges from inside The Helicarrier. The plane in question is known as The Bus.

Captain America: Now I think you're showing off, Nick.

Nick Fury: Trust me, Captain, you'd know if I were showing off. Any questions?

Captain America: Who are we meeting when we arrive?

Nick Fury: Agent Garrett and his group are already on site near Scrabo Tower. Once your teams meet up, he'll explain what the mission is. Think you can do it, Cap?

Captain America: Hell yeah, sir.

Nick Fury: Good answer, Soldier. Time to save the world.

Cap, Agent 13, Fitz, and Simmons get inside the massive plane, which then takes off. Nick salutes the plane as it flies towards The UK. Inside The Bus, Fitz-Simmons set up their lab in a matter of seconds while Cap and Agent 13 inspect the top part of The Bus. Cap looks at the command area. He notices a sleek uniform based on his current uniform (based on the suit he wore in the first half of The MCU film Captain America: The Winter Soldier) in a containment tube before looking towards Agent 13.

Agent 13: Something wrong, Captain?

Captain America: [removing his mask] You don't think this is a bit much, Agent?

Agent 13: Are you asking for my opinion?

Steve: I am.

Agent 13: Honestly, yes. The Bus was a bit overkill.

Steve: And what about me leading this operation?

Agent 13: I have no problems. If I did, I would let you know the minute we stepped on board.

Steve: Thank you, Agent. Have you got a proper name or do you prefer Agent?

Agent 13: Sharon. My name is Sharon.

Steve: Thank you, Sharon. Who's flying this thing anyway?

Cue the intercom switching on.

Carol: Been a while, Cap.

Steve: Carol Danvers?

Carol: The one and only, at your service.

Steve: I thought you would've took time off after what happened in May.

Carol: Well, you can't keep a good soldier down for long.

Steve: True enough.

We pan to outside The Bus before fading to black.


End file.
